


To Be Seen

by riyaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Characteristics, Cats, Gen, Nekoma, idk where I was going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyaru/pseuds/riyaru
Summary: Tetsurou remembers where it all started.





	To Be Seen

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly do not know where I was going with this. Dunno if Imma continue this too. Tbh, the akakuro Road Trip Romance started like this too. It was just like an itch in the brain and this spew it lol
> 
> This is not beta'd

If Tetsurou remembers it correctly, it was something like this:

 

The City of Nekoma in the eyes of an eight-year old Tetsurou was wondrous. It was boasting with cats hurrying, scurrying or just lazily walking, enjoying the warmth of the sun or the scenery, maybe. Through the heavily-tinted long car (that Tetsurou sometimes wonder how does it turn) he can see lots of cat's eyes following them. It was nothing new to him, he likes being the center of attention, all of the cats do, and his fur bristles in indignation on why he can't roll down the windows at the same time he preens. 

It was at this moment he sees the shining gold letters Nekoma Gajou atop a gate that was supposed to be intimidating but to Tetsurou's eyes it only smells of adventure. They passed similarly built villas until 15 minutes later (Hours for young Tetsurou) they got on the street with similarly built manors. They stopped at the entrance of the street at the manor with a big 01 at the front door. 

"Hey I want to go down here!" Tetsurou screamed excitedly, going on to unlock the door himself much to the driver's alarm. But the driver thankfully stopped before Tetsurou jumped out of the car excitedly, looking into the manor with awe. He immediately glanced at the hyosatsu and found 黒尾 underneath a glass panel. 

The driver now beside him, ushering Tetsurou back into the car. He went back inside with a pout.

 

-

 

Tetsurou remembers well enough, it went on like this:

 

He knows, even as a cub how wealthy his family is. He knows how well-privileged they are, born as panthers. With a big cat blood running through their veins, they are among the powerful. 

Today, there was a fishing cat, a tiger, a caracal, a baycat and a lion playing with him. It was 3 vs. 3 volleyball. 

As much as their wild ancestors teachings to leave their humanity behind, the wisest among them encourages them to not - they were, after all special. Cats who can think, who can choose not to act on instinct. It doesn't mean that they leave it dormant, no, just the opposite. They hone their instincts, so that when a time comes, they'll act on instinct along with their brain, if needed, then with their humanity. They hone it so they will not be consumed by their wild counterparts. Hence, the urge to take up a sport is the norm among them.

They were playing on the end of street near the popular haunted house in their area. Its not like any of them was scared. But it was spacious here and the near houses was empty because they don't want to live near the haunted area.  That's why they were surprised when a car honked at them and Tetsurou jumped almost 5 feet in the air as the ball went soaring above the lion's (albeit a cub) head.

They all gave way to the car as Tetsurou yelled "Don't just stare at the ball Lev!" at the pouting lion. They were a little confused then why the car stopped in front of the supposedly, haunted house. And then, as if time stopped, they watched with bated breaths a beautiful lady - young but not a cub like them, yet not old enough like their moms - went out of the front door of the haunted house. She has light blond locks that waves behind right below her bottom, though her ears were light brown. She was wearing mourning clothes with her hat in her hand and a phone in her other.

The moment she looked up, the cubs staring at her exhaled a breath like it were pushed from their stomach. Her eyes, she has heterochromia, with her light brown, right eye and pale gold in the other. Her stare was intense, like staring at a snake instead of a cat. She smiled crookedly at them, like she knows exactly what they were thinking, and then went on to open the car door herself, and then inside.

The cubs playing relaxed the moment the car door closed. It was a whole second before they went back to their reverie and Tetsurou ran after the ball, even though the car was still there. The ball rolled near the door of the haunted house and Tetsurou went on to pick it up. The front door was ajar and it was blackout dark inside. But Tetsurou, with his panther eyes, saw a kid peering behind the door, and Tetsurou felt all hairs on his body stand up at the intense stare at him, before the eyes looked down and the door was hurriedly shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaku - Fishing Cat  
> Tora - Tiger  
> Kai - Caracal  
> Inuoka - Baycat  
> Lev -Lion  
> Tell me abt ur reactions! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> This is not beta'd


End file.
